puffinfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Baby
Biography Original Universe Baby Baby was first brought forth from the Abyss in a stream by PuffinWatch where he radomized the genetics of two sims, bred them, and then accepted the results. Those results were Baby Baby. Alternate Universe Baby Baby returned from the Abyss with a new outlook on life and a need for speed. And by speed I mean celebrity status. He starts as a lowly extra and works his way up the ranks like any man would. About a day or two into his new life he began The Cult of Baby, a club made up originally of himself, Vanessa Jeong and Baako Jang. The rules were to woohoo and have a good time, so Vanessa and Baby hooked up in a bush at the ruins. Baako was not down for that. Baby rose to fame in mere days. Somewhere in the middle of it he has a brief relationship with Nina Caliente, which ended in separation and heartbreak after Nina's infidelity. He attempted rebounds with Candy Behr and Zoe Patel, who both would become possible spouses/baby mamas. Baby Baby reached an all time low when he crapped his pants at a nightclub, and washed his hands enough times to clean up and stay a few hours longer. However, it was too late. The scandal was out there. He retreated to his home and adopted a crime against nature (an unfortunate looking dog) and tried to reassemble his life. He later married Zoe Patel and moved her into his new apartment with him and his butler/friend, Hakim, and his publicity stunt adopted dog. Personality Baby Baby's original aspiration was Party Animal, with the traits Genius, Cheerful and Erratic. In the reboot, he set his sights on becoming a celebrity all over the Sim World, and also lost his Erratic trait, replacing it instead with Family Orientated. Relationships Dina Caliente Dina Caliente was Baby Baby's wife in the Original Universe. By her he had three children; Granny, Baby Jr. and Bebe. The two grew old together and lived very happily ever after. Nina Caliente Nina was Baby Baby's wife in the reboot, though the marriage (if it existed at all) was very short-lived. Suspecting her of cheating on him when his child was born with black hair (and not blue) he broke things off and has avoided all contact with her and his daughter. [https://puffin.fandom.com/wiki/Hakim Hakim] The butler hired by Baby Baby in the reboot. He later became his roommate. Hakim sometimes wears a hamster furry suit, and also casually got turned into a vampire at a party. He is being stalked by Lergs, who lives across the street with Vanessa. Vanessa Jeong Baby Baby's neighbor across the way. She was one of his first friends in the reboot and briefly became an option for a spouse. The first day they met they formed The Cult of Baby and shagged in a bush in the ruins. Things have been weird ever since. Vanessa is usually always lurking in the background when Baby Baby is out in public, or on dates. Zoe Patel Despite seeing Baby Baby, movie celebrity and playboy, crap himself on the dance floor at the nightclub she bar tends at, she still chose to hang out with him and even join the Cult of Baby Baby.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Puffinchild Category:The Sims 4